Death Is Only The Beginning
by Booklover473
Summary: When Alec Lightwood first sets his eyes on Magnus Bane he can't seem to look away. After a horrific event occurs, Alec must adjust to his new life and one that will be entwined with Magnus Bane's. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Death is only the beginning**_

_Summary – When Alec Lightwood first sets his eyes on Magnus Bane he can't seem to look away. After a horrific event occurs, Alec must adjust to his new life and one that will be entwined with Magnus Bane's_

**AN – This is my first fanfiction so I will just have to see how it goes. I want to give lots of Love to Intoxic who helped me out with this story. **

**Disclaimer – I am not Cassandra Clare unfortunately and all these wonderful characters belong to her.**

**Reviews are always awesome so please R&R.**

Prologue

**Alec POV**

"Call me." Those were the two little words that made my heart run a marathon. Magnus Bane slipped me a piece of paper as I stumbled out of the house, blushing like a tomato. Jace walked calmly and asked to me hurry along like he had seen nothing. I hoped that he hadn't. He didn't even know that I was gay and I wanted it to stay like that for quite a while. I knew that I couldn't keep my attraction to him a secret forever and was worried that one day my jealousy against Clary would strike out to hit Jace in the face with the truth. How would my parents react?

All my regular thoughts had been pushed to the back of my head as soon I saw him in all of his glittery glory. I was speechless to how beautiful he was and to how of all the people in the party, Magnus had noticed me. It was weird.

Izzy smirked at me as we were walking at the back. Jace and Clary had disappeared and it would only be later that I realized they had gone to save Clary's stupid mundane friend.

"I saw what he said to you Alec."

"And..." I said "It's not like I'm going to call him"

"WHAT? WHY NOT? HE IS FREAKING MAGNUS BANE"

I quickly placed my hand over her mouth sharply "Why don't you say that louder Izz? I don't think the people in England heard you. You can't just go saying stuff like that out loud."

"Sorry" she muttered "But why won't you call him?"

"Umm..."

"It's Jace, isn't it?"

"For once actually, it isn't. It's just... Idon'tknowhowtoaskhimout"

I was hoping that Izzy hadn't heard as she said nothing else but the slight sniggering all the way home proved me wrong.

I walked into my room and stripped off my gear. It was getting quite late and Jace had this habit of wanting to train every morning at 6. It was as if fate had this planned out for me. I stayed up most of the night protecting my siblings and still had wake up during the early hours.

I put on my usual baggy jumper and jeans and went downstairs to find that Jace had returned from his expedition and had got badly hurt. I went into the infirmary and proceeded to have the biggest go at him for what he had done.

"ARE YOU MAD? YOU WALKED INTO A VAMPIRES LAIR AND ALMOST GOT KILLED FOR A MUNDIE"

"Hey! That person is my friend Simon" I barely registered Clary's words and continued talking to Jace whilst patching him up.

I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them to Jace's surprise.

"No Iratze?" He asked

"No." I said "Since you acted like a foolish mundie, you can heal like one"

"Why are you so angry? We do this practically every day"

I was on the verge of tears when I spoke next but kept my voice steady enough to look at him harshly.

"You are right. But when _we _do this, I'm there Jace. To look after you. To make sure you don't get hurt. I am your parabatai. You could have been killed Jace. What do you think that would have done to Izzy? What do you think it would have done to me?"

"Stop overreacting Alec. I was fine." With that, he walked quickly out of the room before I could say anything else and left me alone. Clary must have left whilst I was tending to his wounds. I wasn't done with her yet.

"Clary!"

She turned around in surprise. I hurried to catch up with her.

"I need to talk to you."

She looked at me in surprise. "What about?"

Now thinking about it, I was quite uncomfortable and hestitated before speaking

"I think you should leave. Go home," I said.

"Alec, the last time I was home, it was infested with Forsaken. And Raveners. With fangs. Nobody wants to go home more than I do, but-"

"You must have relatives you can stay with?" I interrupted her desperately. She needed to go.

"No. Besides, Hodge wants me to stay," she said shortly.

I swallowed hard. "You almost got Jace killed."

"I almost-What are you talking about?"

"Running off after your friend like that-do you know how much danger you put him in? Do you know-"

"Him? You mean Jace? For your information the whole thing was his idea. He asked Magnus where the lair was. He went to the church to get weapons. If I hadn't come with him, he would have gone anyway."

"I don't get it," she said. "Jace is a Nephilim. This is what you do, you rescue people, you kill demons, you put yourselves in danger. How was last night any different?"

Everything just came out in a rush then.

"Because he left me behind!" he shouted. "Normally I'd be with him, covering him, watching his back, keeping him safe. But you-you're dead weight, a mundane."

"No," Clary said. "I'm not. I'm Nephilim-just like you."

My lip curled up at the corner. She was really starting to piss me off. "Maybe," he said. "But with no training, no nothing, you're still not much use, are you? You mundanes are completely selfish, aren't you? Have you no idea what he's done for you, what kind of personal risks he's taken? I'm not just talking about his safety. He could lose everything. He already lost his father and mother; do you want to make sure he loses the family he's got left as well?"

"You should talk about selfish," she hissed, so viciously that I took a step back. "You couldn't care less about anyone in this world except yourself, Alec Lightwood. No wonder you've never killed a single demon, because you're too afraid."

I was stunned. He wouldn't tell her that. He wouldn't. "Who told you that?"

"Jace."

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't say that. "

"He did. You can rant all you want about honor and honesty and how mundanes don't have any of either, but if you were honest, you'd admit this tantrum is just because you're in love with him. It doesn't have anything to do with-"

I moved quickly and shoved her against the wall

"Don't you ever," I whispered, "ever, say anything like that to him or I'll kill you. I swear on the Angel, I'll kill you. "

I swiftly ran to my and shut the door behind be, panting hard. How did she know? How could she possibly know?

It took me a few hours to calm down and I realized that I still had a certain piece of paper in the back pocket of my gear. I reached in and saw the glittery piece with numbers written on it. No, I thought. Maybe later. With all the drama that had gone on today, I just wanted to rest.

However, as I fell asleep, I never realized that I would never see those gold and green cat eyes again. Not till it was too late.

**AN – I know that there is not a lot of Malec starting of but there will be a lot more after a couple of chapters.**

**Please Read and Review :D**

**Booklover473**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Death is only the beginning**_

**AN – so here is the second chapter. I know that not much Malec was in the first but in the next few chapters that are coming up that will increase**

**Thank you to RedCoral, Comatose 14, Intoxic and ChocolateWriter for reviewing**

**Since school will be starting next week, I will be updating less often and may only update once a week or with longer intervals. **

_Chapter Two_

Alec's POV

In the short amount of time that Clary had invaded our lives, I had grown to dislike her more and more with every passing day. She had endangered Jace's life, had become his girlfriend (I don't know what he saw in her) and now believed that she could lead us and get us the Mortal Cup which was concealed in a tarot card. We could have gone alone. She didn't need to come with us. I was worried that she would get Jace killed this time for sure.

We silently walked to Madame Dorothea's flat after getting off the train. I kept close to Jace so that I could keep an eye on him and protect him if I needed to as well as Isabelle who was on my other side. I still loved Jace but ever since I had met that beautiful cat – Eyed man who had presented me with his number, I felt my attraction for Jace slowly decreasing.

We knocked on the door and were invited inside by her. Whilst Clary began to ask about the Mortal Cup, I zoned out. Jace had said that the Demon energy levels were low for the area before we arrived so I had little to worry about.

"It's the Mortal Cup Jace, not the Mortal toilet bowl." Isabelle's voice took me out of my trance

"Are we done now?" She asked "Can we go?"

"But it's damaged. Here, let me show you" Madame Dorothea said as she reached for the cup.

However, Clary shrunk back from her and Jace went in front of her. I stayed as close as possible

"No offense but no one can touch it except us." Jace talked with a calm and straight face whilst Clary looked quite scared.

Dorothea looked at him for a moment.

"Now," she said, "let's not be hasty. Valentine would be displeased if anything were to happen to the Cup. "

Jace unsheathed his sword "I don't know what this is about," he said. "But we're leaving. "

"Of course, Shadowhunter," she said, backing up to the curtained wall. "Would you like to use the Portal?" The point of Jace's sword wavered as he stared in momentary confusion. Then Clary saw his jaw tighten. "Don't touch that."

Dorothea chuckled, and quick as a flash she jerked down the curtains hanging along the wall. They fell with a sound of soft collapse. The Portal behind them was open.

I sucked in a huge breath. A mass of dark clouds seemed to engulf Madame Dorothea, who screamed and lifted her arms up. Her jewellery fell to the ground and her form changed. It stretched and grew. She was a greater demon.

Next to him, I said, "But you said there wasn't much demonic activity-you said the levels were low!"

"They were low," Jace growled.

"Your version of low must be different from mine!" I shouted, as the thing that had once been Dorothea howled and twisted. It seemed to be spreading.

I quickly grabbed my weapons as Jace screamed at us to move

Jace swore and fumbled in his jacket. "Where the hell is my stele-?"

"I have it," Clary said. As she reached for her pocket, a noise like thunder exploded through the room. The floor heaved under my feet. I looked up and saw a gaping new hole in the wall separating the foyer from Dorothea's apartment, lined all around its ragged edges with wood and plaster rubble.

I watched, horrified and felt the blood drain from my face as I saw the demon pull itself away from the wall.

"Alec!" I was faintly aware of Jace screaming my name but didn't move until he had grabbed on my shoulder and had pulled me from the demons path. It was ugly, with long skeletal fingers and a filthy black body that was covered in yellow puss filled sores. The creature was around nine foot tall.

"Give me the Mortal Cup. Give it to me and I will let you live" it said

I couldn't move and even as I tried really hard, no words were coming out of my mouth

"What are you?" Jace asked. He was usually the one to take charge of situations like this. It should have been me. I was the oldest. I was meant to be confident and fearless like him but I wasn't. I was a coward.

"I am Abaddon. I am the demon of the abyss. Mine is the wind and the howling darkness" Its voice sounded like a raging, howling wind.

"You cannot hope to defeat me. Give me the Cup or die."

The next two or three minutes were a blur for me. Izzy had said it was a Greater Demon and Jace had been attacked. Abaddon hit Jace aside as if he weighed nothing. Isabelle darted forward and used her whip to lash its body but with no result. It ignored her and continued moving towards Jace.

Jace took out a second seraph blade and before my mind had registered what I was doing, I had run forward and placed myself between Jace and Abaddon. I plunged my featherstaff into its body and heard it shriek and scream.

It was after that that I realized I had done it. I had killed my first demon. Abaddon snarled at me and struck downwards. Before I had a chance to react, it struck downwards at me and I flew to the opposite wall and hit it. I felt a sharp pain on my chest before I blacked out.

I awoke briefly and felt queasy. I grabbed Jace's wrist.

"Did I ... Did I kill it?" I smiled triumphantly

"You..." Jace began

"Yes" Clary interrupted "Its dead"

I laughed and suddenly began to cough as I felt blood bubbling up and out of my mouth.

"Don't" Jace said "Hold still. Just hold still"

"Do what you have to" I replied. With that, I fell back into unconsciousness.

My body was burning as a fiery rage washed through it. The poison ran throughout every vein as it slowly killed me. My heart was beating wildly and my breaths came in short bursts. Through the sensation of being burned alive, I could hear the faint whispers of a conversation.

"Please...my brother...don't...die" My sisters voice rang through my head and I could hear the fear and the worry laced in it.

"Won't...I...alone." The sweet melodic voice of the other man would be one that I would always recognise. I felt like smiling despite the never ending pain. Magnus was here. Maybe it would all be okay now. I would be back with Izzy and Jace in no time. Shadowhunter's had a high pain tolerance but the poison was now starting to test it. I gritted my teeth and stayed silent except for the occasional whimper.

"Come on blue eyes. Don't give up on me now. You still haven't called me." Magnus' voice sounded louder and closer.

The pain in my body first intensified and then receded as a wave of calm overtook me. I felt my body relax and my heartbeat get slower. I had no idea how much time had passed but it seemed like ages. I had watched the green and blue sparks from behind my eyelids lessen and dull.

I felt his head lean next to my body on the bed. He must be exhausted.

All of a sudden, my chest tightened and I couldn't help but scream in agony. The pain was ten times worse that what the poison felt like

"No!" I heard Magnus scream "No! No! No! No! That's not right. You should be healing. The rest of the words didn't register in my mind as I felt like my chest had been punched. My body arched upwards involuntarily as my heart gave out and I was plunged into darkness.

Magnus' POV

It took every ounce of my power to drain the poison from Alexander's body. The beautiful blue – eyed man had looked like he was in so much pain that it had broken my heart. I remembered the boy from the party and had hurriedly arrived from my loft in Brooklyn to take care of his injuries.

When I arrived, I found him sweating yet shivering due to the poisons effects. His hands were twitching and his head was moving from one side to the other while his hair stuck to his forehead

I had told Isabelle to get out and went over to him to speak into his ear.

"Come on blue eyes. Don't give up on me now. You still haven't called me."

I could hear him mumbling incoherently as if he was a mad man. I chanted a spell and moved my hands so they hovered over his boy. The blue and green sparks flew out as I drained his body of the poison and healed the slashes on his chest. Once drained, I collapsed onto a chair next to his bed and leaned my head forward onto the mattress. My breathing was heavy yet I was satisfied with the results. Alexander would get better. Maybe I would even get a call from the blue – eyed wonder when he woke up.

Suddenly, Alexander started to scream in agony, louder than any scream I had heard before. I quickly scanned his body

"NO!" I screamed "NO! NO! NO! NO! That's not right. You are meant to be healing. Why won't you heal? What have I missed?"

It wasn't till it was too late that I found the problem. The poison had been close to Alexander's heart for too long and had severely damaged it. I had not time to heal it. I froze for a second as I watched Alexander's body arch upwards and then fall back down with a thud. He remained unmoving and I grabbed onto his wrist to feel for a pulse. It was my fault. I hadn't checked thoroughly enough. What would I tell his siblings?

Alec was dead.

Jace's POV

My heart clenched as I fell to my knees on the floor whilst clutching my Parabatai rune. Clary came and knelt down beside me quickly

"What is it?" she almost cried "What's wrong?"

I pulled my hand away to see my shirt stained with a red liquid and lifted it to see my Parabatai rune fade and become a silver, faint outline. Alec was dead.

"Alec" I whispered and I ran to the infirmary to burst through the doors and find Magnus holding Alec's wrist and looking in shock.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "There was nothing that I could do"

"No. NOOOO!" I screamed "ALEC!" I ran to him and took his hand in my own to try and find a pulse. There wasn't one. I turned and shrank down to lean against the side of the bed whilst keeping his hand in mine. His eyes had been shut and he looked to be in peace.

My brother, my best friend, My Parabatai was dead and all he left behind was an emptiness in my soul.

"Jace..." Clary began

"Don't" I whispered through my tears. The tears I shed for Alec.

It was his fault. It was Magnus' fault. He could have saved my brother. I got up with my new found anger and swiftly pinned him up against the wall

"This is your fault" I said "You could have saved him. You killed my Alec"

Magnus' face became burry as the tears kept flowing out of my eyes. I wiped them away to look at him and was taken aback when I saw the sad and defeated look in his eyes

"I'm sorry." He repeated in a whisper.

I released him and sunk down against the wall.

Get out. Both of you. Now!"

I heard their footsteps as they ran out of the room. I continued to cry aloud for the world to hear.

"Jace, what's going on? I heard screaming. Is Alec okay?" I heard Isabelle say as she ran into the room. She took in my crying form and her brother's unmoving body before she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Death is only the beginning**_

**AN – This is going to be the last chapter I will write for a while because I have a lot of work to do for school. I will still try to update ASAP but it may take some time.**

**Intoxic – That is exactly right. That will happen in this chapter**

**Chatterbox – I know right. Whatever will happen now that one of the main characters is dead?**

**ChocolateWriter – Thank you for your compliments. Hopefully I can keep you thinking like that for the rest of the story**

**RedCoral – I agree with you. Losing a Parabatai must be hell. You will find out what will happen in this chapter.**

Chapter 3 – Is this the end?

Alec's POV 

Where am I? That was the first thing I thought when I awoke in a pure white room devoid of any furniture, doors and windows. It seemed to have nothing that resembled human life except me. I was dressed all in white which was the colour of mourning in the Shadowhunter world. The last thing I was wearing was my gear. I could see no one and realized that the person who had dressed me in this white v-neck t-shirt and white jeans I currently had on, had disappeared. I looked around for anything that might give me an indication of where I was until memories began to rush back to me. I had memories of myself killing Abaddon. Memories of the pain I had to endure. I remembered the last burst of pain before there was nothing at all. Was I...? No. I couldn't possibly be.

"Am I dead?" I whispered lightly

"Yes you are" came a voice from in front of me

I looked in front of me to the figure that was standing there. His hair was long and white and reached down past his shoulders. He wore a long white robe and neither hand, which he held together, was visible as each was covered by the sleeves. His face was friendly and he smiled at me as a father would smile at his child. A large pair of white gleaming wings protruded out from his back and grew so they were the same length as his body.

"Raziel" I muttered so low that no one would have been able to hear me. However, he did.

"Hello Alexander" He said to me.

"I'm dead" I could not believe it. What would happen to me now? Is this where Raziel would tell me I was an abomination and send me down to the pits of hell with Satan, Lucifer and all the other Devils. Would I never see my siblings again? I never even got to say goodbye. Would they be okay without me? My parents were not really parents as such. They were never home. I just hoped they were okay.

"You are worrying about your siblings, aren't you?"

"How did you know? Can you read my mind?"

"No" Raziel replied "I allow my children to have their thought. I could tell by your face. I have been watching you Alexander. I know what each of your facial expressions is like. When you are sad, happy and worried. Right now, you are worrying. I have been watching you closely. More than a lot of Shadowhunters." 

"Why? What's so special about me?" I asked

"A lot is special about you Alec." I realised that he started using my nickname and I was grateful. I didn't really like people calling me by my full name.

"You dedicated your Shadowhunter life not to only help humans but to keep your family safe. Doing both at the same time is a gift. No one recognised you for what you did for your brother and sister. They were always ridiculing you for not killing a demon and praising the others for killing demons. However, you never wanted recognition. You were not doing it for the fame."

"I don't understand" Raziel was confusing me. I looked after my brother and sister but what did that have to do with anything.

"Your heart is the purest that I have ever come across out of all my children. You are the most dedicated to protect other, especially your family. Although this can happen often, your case is very unique. No one has been like you. That is why I am offering you a choice."

"What choice?"

"You can either continue on which will let you go into the light of heaven or you can stay here with me and others of your kind to be sent back to earth as a guardian. A guardian is an angel. He is one that is sent to earth to protect a person from the dangerous perils that may befall them. They are gifted with eternal life and youth to protect their subject until it is their subject's time. They will then protect someone new. So, what do you think? Will you do it?

I had a chance to go a see my sibling again and look after them. Just as long as it was someone close to them.

"I will do it" I said "I will become a guardian"

Isabelle's POV

I couldn't help but scream when I saw my brother lying lifeless on the bed in the infirmary. I had assumed since Magnus had been here, that he would be okay. I was wrong. I had lost my brother. The brother who had cared for me and who had protected me. I couldn't look at him and ran straight to my room with tears streaming down my face, leaving Jace all alone with his body.

I ran straight to my bed and sunk my head into the pillow. I cried my heart out for him. I didn't know if I could survive without him. It suddenly dawned on me that Jace had lost his Parabatai. He was going to need more help than me. I just could not stop thinking about my dead brother and my heart broke.

I quickly picked up my phone and dialled the number of a person who I could seek comfort from and who Jace could seek comfort from. We would need more than just each other to get through this.

On the third ring, the phone was picked up.

"Mum" I cried "He's...He's gone. Please come home. He's gone mum. He's gone."

"Izzy" her worried voice said "What is it? Who's gone?"

"Alec" I said "Alec's dead"

Alec's POV

This is it. I am going back home. I hope. I really hope that I am.

"Who am I going to be protecting?" I asked

"That will be told a little later. First I need to brief you on some rules. Number One: You are not going to be able to be seen by anyone. It is your job to keep it like that. You can't tell anyone or even hint to anyone that you are there. However, mistakes happen and so it won't be your fault if your subject finds you themselves. Only those who find you themselves can uncover you. You are free to interact with them and only them.

Rule number two: You must do everything in your power to protect your subject. Finally there is only one rule left. Under no circumstances at all must you ever, ever have an intimate relationship with any of the subjects you are assigned to. This could be now or in two thousand years."

"That's fine" I said "I am not very sociable anyway"

"Good. Now your subject is one who we consider to be very important to help the Shadowhunter's succeed. He is a Warlock who has unimaginable power."

What's his name?" I asked

The two word that were uttered from his mouth changed me

"Magnus Bane"

Oh fuck. 

**AN – That is the third chapter done and so I hope you like it. I might not be able to update for a while now and update s might be slower but I will try to find time to update as much as possible.**

**I decided to take A Level physics and I am shit at Physics so I will be working extra hard on it.**

**Live long and prosper readers of this story.**


End file.
